An REAL! Monster Guide to Minecraft
by Abbiqueen76
Summary: The parody of Minecraft series, Ickis and his friends had sent to Minecraft. He didn't know where he and his friends go. But he met Steve and tried to find his friends and go back to their universe. But the things could change everything from the past and saved for the future.
1. The information how i write this

**Hey guys, it's me, Abbiqueen76 and I'm from Wattpad. This could be my first Fanfic story in the ENTIRE popular website. And let me get straight before you begin to read.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Aaahh! Real Monsters and Minecraft. Aaahh! Real Monsters owned by Peter Gaffney and Gabor Csupo and their company, Klasky-Csupo and Minecraft owned by Notch and his company, Mojang.**

 **So I begin write the original on Wattpad it's the early taste of interest of writing Fanfiction. Well, it all started when one of my internet friends (Fangirls I meant.) Told me all about Fanfiction and I practice on my phone. And so basically, I put early ideas and I made Real Monsters crossovers and I write very well. No matter what grammar of the main 3 character's names.**

 **And though the point, the idea basically came from a YouTube series and a other Fanfiction story I like. And I tried not to make a rip-off because even I get a credit for copyright. Sorry Element Animation and Ed, Edd, Eddy In Minecraft. I do my best not to steal it. So what about the show I said earlier? I begin watching the series sometime in May of 2016. Shortly after I get into The Loud House. And the reason why I discover, well I thought it was doing the same thing as Pickle and Peanut, the worst Disney show. But then, I was very wrong. I mean, I knew it is Klasky-Csupo but seems like this could be the only 'Cartooney' show other than Rugrats. The rest were just people think the animation just ugly. I really don't were ugly it's just they do their own best on animation.**

 **And the show maybe had positive reviews and and it air went well like many other old Nicktoons did before Spongebob and Rocket Power came along. But I didn't understand why they cancelled the show and the movie that never came to be. So I do love the series but I only watch the few episodes, include the first and last episode of the series.**

 **So I wrote that message about a month ago and I change it though. And I will tried to do the sentence and grammar as long as possible. I already knew about fixing grammars lately. I hope you guys read this. By the way, this is the remake of my first Fanfic story on Wattpad. I do many differences between this version and a Wattpad version.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Happen Before accident

Here I am. Sitting in the chair waiting for a drink. I'm at the restaurant or so. So, me and my friends had been a long trip, of what the heck this game is called, MINECRAFT! So for some people did not know me, the name's Ickis. Yep, that's my name. It from my generations of my family. Here let me tell you this. This is the very long story. From the time I got went to this blocky world to become a hero to save my, let me guess, HUMAN friend! So this is the story what I become and why. So it all started 9 months ago.

 **9 Months ago...**

So it all started back at my home, well probably a dump. If you look at the washing machine, that's our entrance to our school, _Monster Academy._ Where me, my friends Oblina and Krumm go there. Here's us in our class just in time. I'm not even late this time today, which it was months ago. And our teacher comes known as The Gromble. I don't like his yelling to any of us in class. He told us to be quiet and things like that. Sometimes he's being nice. But the worst thing in the class, and my very worst fear, even for everyone else is The Snroch. I know he's very quiet but mean. Even he has a only friend name, Zimbo. He's annoying like insane guy. So I barely remember that lesson we're learned. I wish I can remember when it was.

"Okay my students, today we will learn something important lesson, and I don't see any of them sleeping." The Gromble hiss to any my classmates, especially Krumm. At least he got up.

"So you got to remember this. Even you use for scaring too. You got to believe yourself. It's something you encourage of, something you should do to your goals. And, even for your assignments. DO YOU UNDERSTOOD!" The Gromble said something sound clear at first but he got yell anger at the last minute. I've nod nervously. So did everyone else except Oblina. She did nod but she's just pay addition to him.

So afterwards, we had to do our assignments what The Gromble told us. We prepare for our biggest scare we ever had as a group.

"So guys, is it true that nothing to change our lives?" Krumm ask.

"No, till we graduated as soon as how many years to stay this academy and finished our tasks. This would be the future." Oblina answer.

"Well, except me. Nothing is changing around me." I said. So I did hate my life. I'm having a hard time when humans treated me as a bunny. Well I AM NOT CUTE!

"Icky, you got to believe in yourself. That always change your life. Otherwise, you never knew what's going to happen in the world that humans discover monsters, like us. Like human children only believe monsters. As they get older, they would what they believe that monsters are real." Oblina got into serious about this. But I did knew what is going to happen to the different subject.

"How about what if humans believe in aliens. Same thing with monsters, you know?" I can't tell if any kids started to believe in aliens, or dinosaurs of course. I really still had to scare them if they are afield in the dark.

"Ickis, stay this topic. We notice aliens weren't real. But we were going to somewhere called "Mojang." To see any humans in the building. we able to scare them." Oblina sighed. But then Krumm came here for a question.

"What is Mojang. I really want to know." I got a sighed from him.

"Come on, let's go to this "Mojang" is about." I said and me and my group went to many sewers and begin to traveling.

That's the day we left Monster Academy. So I can't believe I lived a new home called "Kiss Cartoon." It's where many cartoon characters had to lived, especially new ones. But that include us, The Rugrats, The Wild Thronnberrys, and Rocket Power gang. I gave it a information how did I actually arrive in the video game, later. I wish I stay in this paradise like this.


	3. Chapter 2: The Accident

So, after 3 days traveling, it's take a LONG TIME to get here. We finally made it to the Mojang thing. And the plans were okay at first, but the it didn't last long.

"Okay, here's the plan we been talking about this all along. Krumm, go to dumpster were surrender by humans. Ickis, go to computer program office when you ready to go. And I will go to the owner's office which the man is named Notch own this company." Oblina said and she planed out very well this time.

"Yes, but one, is it storm now?" I said and we look up at the rain.

"Oh my, let's get going. We don't get wet. And remember, we don't want Simon to know about this. If the humans see us when we're not scaring, we're doomed." Oblina said and, we actually did get inside, except Krumm because he went to trash dumpster thing.

So Krumm went to dumpster, this human brought some trash. He found a eyeball, and another eyeball throws at him. And he didn't know where it come from. So he opens the holder and he sawed Krumm. And he scared off of him. He screams like a little girl. And he run away, Krumm brought his eyeballs back from that human. He laugh gently and he put his eyeballs on his mouth as he gets out of the dumpster.

So here's me, I went as I hide in the desk. I sawed few humans working with this video game. I sneak in and I use my claws and I grab a human leg as I begin to trickle this human. He started to sequel and screaming. He fell down with his chair and everyone look at him. Now here's my time, I let my eyes turn red, and I grow so big that I let my teeth turn like a monstrous and finally, I scared them. They scream and they running out of the building. I turn back to my normal sized and my eyes turn back to yellow. I just laugh and then I go back to hide in the desk.

And now Oblina. Notch heard everyone screaming. He prepares to see what's going on. He grab her, and sudden she pull her guts out and Notch freaks out and he ran away too. Well, there's no humans left in this building. I still in the desk but as I got up, I sawed this video game, known as Minecraft. I begin to play the game. Krumm comes in and he sawed me playing this.

"What is this game?" Krumm ask.

"I don't know, but sounds fun to me." I said and I started like it at first.

Krumm watch me play this. I use a keyboard to click around the controls. Then, Oblina comes in and she is waiting to come us to the toilet. We used toilets allowed to travel back to city's dump. But I didn't got time for this.

"Guys, this is not to play this game. It's time to go back to the academy," Oblina said in the serious way.

"Listen, I started like this game. What could go wrong?" I said but when I said "What Could Go Wrong?" I was right for the first time.

The lighting strikes to the computer. And all the lights went off. Then the computer turns into a portal. We just don't know we're going.

"What is this portal for?" Krumm said as he didn't know that portal.

"We must find out that is another world. Otherwise if we went to this stupid video game. This is disaster." Said Oblina and we went to the portal.

I scream insanity when the purple spirals and orange spirals. I've seen many numbers went on started from 1994 to 2016. And the years went on and on. Till I made it to 2016. I pop out of the portal. And it disappears. I made it to the block world. I had a headache but I didn't see my friends. I guess they went to different places I believe. But I love the view of the world. But the trees and mountains were blocks. The animals like cows and pigs were blocks too. And even something about me, I am a block, a square body block. I look at the water and I didn't see my ears.

"Where am I? I am a block in the blocky world!" Said myself. The Squidward guy carrying a stack of wood.

"Uh, this is Minecraft, you NOOB!" That Squidward guy said.

"Hey, I am the monster! I didn't know what the noob is?" I said when I get mad.

"Oh sorry, I on my way back to the village. But I must warn you. _Beware of Bill Cipher!"_ The Squidward guy said but I never heard a Bill Cipher before.

"What is a Bill Cipher?" I ask the question but the Squidward guy left. "Well, I better off going find home, all my own" Said myself and that's how I started my Minecraft journey. And I build myself a shade whatever if my friends were in Minecraft. I made it out of dirt. And I wait for days for someone founded me or whatever how many days it takes.


	4. Chapter 3: The Human's Name, Steve

It's been heck of 6 days. I stay in the dirt house I made. I'm very hungry and starving these days. I've sleep uncomfortably because of the grass. At least the dirt was propose to be soft. But it gave me a shivers. I wish I was back to City's Dump. I wish Krumm and Oblina were here in this game. Even though, I wish my life was easy as I thought. So one day, I look at the door. And, it's HUMANS! They look like block people like me. But they will kill me if they think I am a monster. Back at home, everyone else called me a bunny rabbit. It's too embarrassing how they look my ears.

I just hide, nowhere else. So I sit here and do my voice instead my look. "Uh hello? It's anyone home?" The red head hair human said.

"Nobody is home, sorry?" I said because I'm nervous, my life is over.

"Please get out of the house. We need to see you to see what's wrong." The brownish skin guy with a blue shirt on.

"No, please go away. I won't want to come to my house. I'm hideous." I said and I hold my legs as I begin to shake.

"Okay then, let's open this door to see who you are doing? You new here right?" The human said wearing a space suit.

So they actually open a door. And they scare off of him. But I mean, they are brave to kill monsters. So they would probably kill me for the rest of my exist. But the Mexican guy did kill his friends that I mention him earlier. And he did save my life from those guys. "Okay, 1 who the heck are you? 2, why you new here in Minecraft?" The Mexican guy said, I bet he speak my language that monsters, were speak English too.

"I'm Ickis, please don't kill me." I said because you already know my name is Ickis. "Ickis, huh? What a clever name. Where did you get that name from?" The Mexican guy said. I would explian about my name. But it's weird to know the actually people's names. So I go with, "Well, I basically came from the dump." I said because it's the easy way to say something like that.

"Uh, okay? The name's Steve. I got the name from my creator." Steve said and he's kinda nice, actually. "Wait a minute, there's no dump in this game. How you except to know all the weird stuff I heard." Said Steve because I know where I lived but I never mention where I actually live. I go with the sewers. "I'm actually from Nickelodeon show. So why you met me?" I said. "You saying the weird things. Well, nice to meet you. I don't had a house. But we will travel somewhere else to my journey." Said Steve and we leave the dirt house because at the first straight of the game, because I didn't know how to craft on anything.

So this is the beginning of our deep friendship between me and Steve. We talk the only things in common and we walk though the woods. And I hope Steve will take me back to home, shorta. I dunno if Krumm and Oblina were here in Minecraft or go somewhere else in the game. But I'm gonna find them someday and someday, I may way back home.

 **(Author's Note.) Hey guys, sorry that the story is going taking very long time to connect the plot and conflict of the story. So chapter 4 is in the works. Sorry I been busy to do school or something. So bye**


	5. Chapter 4: Heading to the Village

So me and Steve been going all way though the woods. He started asking me questions which where did I actually come from. Here what me and he saying. "Uh, you from Mojang?" He said with his eyebrows up. "Uh, nope." I said cause I was hype. "How about Nintendo?" He said and I believe there's monsters around here in the game that come every night. So if I knew about video games. But scaring is really important to me. I answer this weird question "No, I may skip that for awhile." I said. "Then where you come from?" He said and then I whisper to him. And then Steve wasn't impress.

He did actually know what Nickelodeon is. But i'm not sure if he knows or not. "There's no such thing a TV." He said and the reason there's no TV in this game. I hope there's one. "So where we were going?" I said when I get shy at this. "Oh, we're going to the village. Get supplies, and there's something you want do to as long as I help you?" He said. "Actually I got to hurry back to Monster Academy. And I didn't know where are my friends are. But I may try my best to get back to the portal, thing." I said because I be so late and The Gromble will be so angry of me and my friends. But I can keep the secret. Unless the electric chair. Not the actually a electric chair, is just to show our assignments. But I hope i be back at the academy soon.

"Well, let's ask one of the citizens of the village. I know they want, Emeralds as money. But we will see the conversation goes. I hope there's weapons they had." He said and we were walking the trail and we almost there. "So, you had someone in the past?" I said cause I hope I'm not the only one who is Steve's friend. "Yea, only a few. But what I remember that SpongeBob Squarepants was here." He said because he knew that guy from my past too. "After him, just few more, then just you for now." He said and that means me a lot. "Why thanks." I said.

And we arrive at the village. Many villagers remind me of Squidward. They probably got scare or look at me. "Aww, hey look there's a rabbit got lost. Are you okay bunny?" This villager said because he is touching one of my ears. This get me so mad because I hate being cute. "Please i'm not cute, I'm not in the mood." I hiss and growl at the villagers. "Oh sorry." He said and he finally leave me alone.

Steve was talking to the villagers while little kid villagers got tackled me cause they also think I'm a bunny. I just hate being called a bunny rabbit, I'm a monster. "So where do I find something I can do to my friend?" He said. "Uh, what friend?" This villager said. "That creature right there is name Ickis." He pointed to me when I get attack by little villagers. "Oh, what type the spices is he?" The villager said wondering about me. "He's a monster for crying out loud, kids." He said and that makes little kids run and scream. I would thanks to Steve to save my life.

I got up I went the dust off. And I came to him and the villagers. "Oh, anyway we had no idea to let this little guy home unfortunately." Said the villager and we got no hope. And we probably say no or something to our reaction. "But, the only way to get back to his universe to travel to The End." Said the villager said and we just gasp. "What this could be mean?" I said, I just got both surprised or confused.

"Well, you need this book allow you to guide to get to The End. And remember, no one is near The Great Powerful One known as _Herobrine!"_ The villager said and he warn me. And finally he brought the book to me. "How cause was this?" I said. "It cause 34 emeralds." The villager said. "How about 5." I said and I think it is funny when I come up. "Uh, 48." Villager said. "67." I said. "210." Villager said. "How about a piece a dirt and 5 dead brushes per book please?" I said because I laugh so hard that I actually got a dirt and 5 dead brushed because I found them when I get to the Minecraft in the first place. "Uh, okay?" The villager said with a awkward face and I continued to laugh.

And I had a book, and what about Steve? Well let me explian. I mostly hang out with spiders and creepers cause I think I fall in love in them. I sit between at the crops. And Steve was looking something we need to go on the journey. "So where's the map?" He said to the villagers. "Oh follow me my fair costumer." The villager said and they enter the house. The villager open the chest of the map. "It's a map to where you going to The End. Whatever you ready." The villager said and he gave it to Steve. "Thank you, I appreciate it." He said. "Oh your welcome." The villager said and he leaves the house.

When he got out of the house, I was hanging out with creepers cause they are monsters too. But then Steve just shoot creepers, except me. "Ickis, time to go." Said Steve got serious. "But Steve." I wine. So we walk for hours leaving the village. And when it turn dust. Steve settles only a crafting table and bed. "Why are we don't need a house?" I said cause humans build houses. "Uh, I don't want to." He said. "Okay, I need find some weed till the sun raises." I said cause you know what I said I need some weed. "Here, use the torch. I always use that when I need to." He said and he hand over the torch. "Thanks." I said and I put the torch in my mouth. When I sallow, I accident breath fire from the torch. I breath fire towards the zombie that dies. "Here, had a another one that doesn't get your throat to it. He said and he bring me another torch and I did careful this time. Which I put the torch close to my mouth and i breath smoke out of my mouth.

I was smoking while he sleeps. Till the torch ran out of fire, juice. So I prepare to sleep, just watching the stars till I fall asleep. I just close my eyes to these beauty stars.

 **To Be Continued...?**


	6. Chapter 5: Adventure Begins

So the next morning, I got up and I saw Steve with a torch. "So, how's last night?" Said Steve and he's about to out his torch in his mouth. "It's okay. I made a good sleep." I said and I did pretty a good sleep cause it's better than my first nights being here. "Okay, let's get started. Before we do that, wanna torch?" Said Steve give me a torch. "Sure." I said and I got up and get a torch.

So when we're done with smoking, we had big plans to go to The End. I sit down in the log while Steve brought a map. "Okay, this what we were planning. We're going to started building a house. Then we will survived our own between us. And suddenly, we need armors, weapons, and supplies until we're ready." He said with a map was put in the wood. "How long it will takes?" I said to my question. "Many years I guess. I dunno." He said and that was 9 months ago when I mention earlier.

"But Steve, it will take a long time." I worried. "Don't worry, I'm sure the plan turn out great. Steve said. And the plan wasn't too great. So after one day of building the big house. With 2 bedrooms, 1 kitchen, and one living room. I mean, we we're happy that we didn't had to share rooms. I was happy, new home, new life. But it seems like I begin to forget my past.

"Okay, I started mining while you stay in the house." Said Steve but that's something not fair. "Steve, why should I stay in the house?" I said fairly and I'm mad at him at this point. "Because I don't want you to get killed by players with weapons. Like swords, bows, TNT's, even a hand fist." He said and it's really something to protect me. "Okay then, I just sit here till you get back." I said and I sit down for worrying. "Good, I be back by night." Said Steve and leaves the house.

I mean, for the only past few days, I been sitting here the entire time watching Steve comes back. So one day, I've been excited to do scaring again since I hadn't scare humans for the long time. Steve woke up in the middle of the night. He look at the window and he look his enemies. "Oh gosh." He said and he brought his sword. I woke up just dreaming of coming back to my universe. "Ickis, wake up!" He said And I yawn just a second. "What is it?" I said when I raises my eyes. "My arch enemies, let's go." He said and I got up.

And it's just, 2 rival players, not monsters surround. "Hey look, it's a noob and his pet." That player said wearing a black shirt and hair sight. "Yea, where did you get that? THE DESERT?" That player said with blue hair wearing a green shirt. "Guys, I'm not a noob." Said Steve being serious. "Hey, I'm not a pet you morons." I said. "Let's had a challenge, let's fight." The player said. And we begin to fight each other. I punch the player and I scare him so much that I roar and and jump over him.

And Steve and the rival player with black hair brought their swords and they attack each other. I really did defeat that guy with blue hair and soon he dies. I take his stuff so these were kinda mine for now. And finally Steve defeated that guy too and he eventually died. Steve found one his things, but one of his stuff was The Ender Pearl. It's beautiful gem I ever seen in my life. "Whoa, the Ender Pearl? Why he brought this?" Steve wonders that gem and which I believe it goes to the portal. "Steve, this one needs to save it later if we can find more." I said which I hold the gem. "It's something special that we may save it later." I said in carefully.

"Then I guess your right. If we need to solve the clue that where was the Ender Portal comes from. I guess we had to find more." He said and he's interesting about the journey we go. "Here I bring this back to you." I said and I hand over back to Steve. But I saw something strange that the Illuminati, he's yellow and he stare at me completely for one second and he's disappear. I might be frighten. "Steve did you see that?" I said and I point to the trees. "about what?" Said Steve. "The yellow Illuminati!" I said in high pitch. "Seems like you had been paranoid about this." Said Steve "Okay, we could go back to sleep." I said and I started feeling better.

So the next morning, we got up and we're sitting down in the stair case outside of the house. We brought torches. So the red headed girl with a green shirt, brown pants, a black belt and gray shoes. She sawed coming to the house. "Steve, come to our temple." The girl said. "Okay, Alex." He said and we walk to the temple 1 hour away from our house. Players were crowed, even villagers. We stand to the seats, so that old villager right there is a judge. I'm not sure why many people around here notice me except Steve.

He slam his hammer. "Ladies and gentleman of the court. It announce that I made my decision that I'm retrieving from my duty for being a judgement of the court." Said the judge and everyone is disappoint at him because, maybe they love them or something. Steve raise his hand and the judge pointed him. "Yes the citizen of the land?" Said the judge. "I wanted to be the new judge to the court. I've planned to be like one for the past few years, and it's time for me to bring new rules across the land." He said like he's being defense lawyer or something.

"Well, you too weak to knew the justice. How you except your mystery?" The judge said. "I brought the Ender Pearl that I found last night." Said Steve and he brought the Ender Pearl. "Hmm, well if you knew what this gem could mean, and to solve the gem goes to. Then I do the honor for you to be the next judge of the land." The judge said and Steve went back to his seat with me. "Should we get got of here?" I whisper. "Till the announce is over." Said Steve said and I sighted.

When we're out of the temple. I started to wonder why he wanted to be the judge. "Why you want to do the judge?" I said and I look at him. "Because I wanted to do something is right. I don't want any violence, I wanted the entire land to be peace and bring players to become close each other. It's something I wanted to do instead mining and hunting. I'm not in interest of these things anymore." Said Steve. "Well that's interesting, I had to find my friends and get out of here." I said cause that's something I wanted to do but Steve will say in the different way.

"Well, how about we can solve this gem together and to see what happens to The End." Said Steve. "Okay then, let's do it!" I said in hyper way and then I jump. So we begin to search the mystery of that gem and we begin to plan on mining.

 **(Author's Note.) Hey guys, it's Abbiqueen76. Sorry that the chapter at least very long than chapter 4. But I hope chapter 6 it's short or something my writings were longer than most authors on Fanfiction. So stay tune.**


	7. I may discontinued and redevelop

**Hey guys, I had to redevelop into more Minecraft related than just a crossover. Because, I still had a original of the story (The one had my former favorite YouTuber, ExplodingTNT before I discover Eddsworld.) I wish I would continued the story (If anyone like it or not.)**

 **So, I wanted to pick a different crossover besides Minecraft. So I'm going to make a crossover about Aaahh! Real Monsters and Welcome To Hill (I'm not allowed putting bad words to the title, sorry.) It much in common and the protagonists were having similar personalities. So I'm going to redevelop the entire story into fully Minecraft story with a same vibe and premise as Aaahh! Real Monsters does in the show. Except there is a different trio.**


End file.
